1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven stand device for a motorcycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motor driven stand device for a motorcycle which can change the holding state of a vehicle body with respect to the ground by differing the stroke for moving a stand in and out between at stopping and at parking.
2. Description of Background Art
As a device for self-sustaining a motorcycle at stopping, there have been known a main stand device which extends a support rod (stand) just below a vehicle body for supporting the vehicle body in a substantially erect state and a side stand device which extends a stand leftward and downward in the width direction of the vehicle body from a frame body.
The side stand device self-sustains the vehicle body by tilting it to the side on which the stand is provided (typically, the left side). A load is loaded and unloaded on/from a loading space, taking care not to permit it to slip down.
The main stand device can support the vehicle body in the substantially erect state, not requiring much care not to permit the load to slip down. The main stand device can require a large force to erect the stand with the load.
There has been devised an automatic stand device which automatically operates the main stand device using mechanical power. JP-A No. 2003-285784 discloses a stand device for a motorcycle which operates a stand using the power of a starter motor for starting an engine. This device uses a large power of the starter motor, thereby self-sustaining a vehicle body by easily lifting a rear wheel from a road.
JP-A No. 2001-260964 discloses an automatic stand device for a motorcycle which uses the power of hydraulic pressure or an air pressure cylinder for operating a stand and uses an electric motor for retracting the stand.
The side stand device is typically often used at stopping for a short time. The main stand device is often used when a motorcycle is stopped for a relatively long time in the state wherein the rider is moved away from the vehicle, that is, at parking. The motorcycle typically has both the side stand device and the main stand device. Here, operating the main stand by lifting the vehicle body requires much force. The load is required to be reduced. The motor driven stand devices described in JP-A No. 2003-285784 and JP-A No. 2001-260964 respond to this request.
At stopping at an intersection or in heavy traffic jam, a load caused when the rider puts his/her feet on the ground to hold the vehicle body is large. The load is required to be reduced.
Only the automation of the main stand device which requires a relatively large force has been studied. The side stand device which requires not-so-large a force has not been studied very much.
The side stand device is also considered to be automated. To automate both the side stand device and the main stand device, can be larger. The switch used at both stopping and parking is required to have high operability.